The case of serena?
by zeldafan332
Summary: Is serena a murder and what is going on? Well conans secret be reviled find out!RAR. PLEASE REVIEW!


Authors note: Hi my names Josh, and this is my very first fic on Case Closed. Its my first fic on this site. I have an imagination, so it will be odd at first. I hope you enjoy it, and have fun reading it as I did writing it. I made this all up. It is not from the show. I watch Case Closed a lot to get the idea. Hope you enjoy, RAR.

Disclaimer: I do not own Case Closed on DVD or anything, I just watch the show, thanks to my good friend Danielle Reid!

The Case of Serena Sebastian part 1 Far in a factory, a cloaked person, was babbling, to an assistant. By the way the voice sounded, the clocked person was a woman. It was dark in the factory. The Cloaked woman spoke cruelly to the assistant.

"Is the bomb planted?", she asked. The tubby assistant nodded. "Yes Mama"! He said. "Good", she smirked! "Now lets leave before we get caught"! As they were making there way out of the factory a voice echoed through the factory. "Not so fast"!, said a voice which by now every crook, every villain, every one person to do wrong knew.

The voice, was the voice of Jimmy Kudo. The cloaked woman turned around, "show your self KUDO!" But no one came out. The voice of Jimmy came again. "Why should I come out?" "Are you scared?"" Why wont you show yourself, instead of hiding in a hood." The woman, was nervous. The fan for it. "That wont work!" said Jimmy. "I already called the cops." She ran outside as she heard the sirens. Jimmy didn't care bout her right now. He had to stop the bomb! There was only one problem! He couldn't reach it.

Jimmy, was nothing but a small boy. He was poisoned by a drug and become a little boy. Even his voice had changed. He used his trusty boy tie to provide his voice. He had to act quick. But as Jimmy looked at the numbers he knew it was too late. He ran as quick as he could. But the bomb exploded! He was trap in the burning building. He was still alive though. As he rummaged through the fire, wounds all over him, he made. He saw that Detective Moore had come to the case, of the burning factory. Jimmy sneaked in the trunk. As he watched Richard work is nonsense.

"I cant believe this happened!" Richard said. "Yes", said Inspector Meguire "its very sad." Ever since jimmy became a little kid he was living with Richard, and the one he loved dearly, Rachel! He keeps trying to find the men in black, but lately he gave up. He was solving cases, for Richard! "No"! Said Richard, 10 cases a month! Man we are getting Rich! Jimmy thought, Old timer, only cares for money, and Women!

"Well don't worry" said Richard, Detective Moore is on the Case!" "HAHAHAHAH! I'll solve this case yet!" The next morning "Its HOPELESS!" said Richard! "This case is impossible to solve!!!" No one was even at the building when we got there!"

"Calm down dad" said sweet Rachel. "You will solve this case." "Hey were is Conan?" See Conan was the name Jimmy made up to keep his identity secret! "All you care about is that stupid brat"! Yelled Richard! "I'm worried about him"! Said Rachel. Rachel walked into Conan's room to find bruises all over his body! "CONAN"! Rachel screamed! "WW "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?"

Jimmy awoke, with Rachel checking him, "HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?" she asked. Jimmy had to think quick. "I was", he started off, "at the play ground, and I ahhh fell off the jungle Jim." Good save! He thought to him self. "Okay then Rachel said, I am going to Serena's house." "Your going to have to stay home by your self." "Can you Handel it?" Jimmy thought, sure I can I'm already in high school. "Sure Rachel" he said in a cute kiddy voice. "Ill be fine" "Okay then, dad is going to work so you be good okay?" "k then said Conan.

"and when you get better you can meet Serena's new cousin! After that her and her dad left. The house was all to him self. He turned the TV to the news! A news lady was standing out side the destroyed factory. Jimmy went into the kitchen to get food, while he was listening to the news, "we believe, we found out who she was, and we got a sketch of her " As the lady showed the picture, The sandwich Jimmy had fell to the ground! The girl in the picture, was someone Jimmy knew, someone Jimmy had seen for a long time! It was the face of Serena! Jimmy ran out as Conan outside. The last thing he heard about the news, "we have believes to believe that this person is really dangerous!  
Jimmy ran as quick as he could, he couldn't let Rachel die!

He ran into Serena's house! Serena was sitting on the couch. "Conan"! She said, "have you seen Rachel?" "NO" said Conan, "Don't hide it Serena"! "were is Rachel?" "I don't know" she said! "I'm worried!" This makes no sense thought Jimmy, Rachel isn't here, Serena doesn't know! Conan ran out the door. "Conan were are you going?" "to find Rachel"! He said! He was back at the same place he started, home. He found a note. Serena came through the door, as Conan read the note.

Dear Jimmy Kudo,  
If you ever wish to see your dear girlfriend again then you will come to the clock tower near the factory I blew up, don't show this to the cops or I will drop Rachel from the tower. I warn you I don't want to kill Rachel but I may have no choice, come without any gadgets and I may free her! You have been warned! Sincerely,  
Cristy Sebastian

Next time on Case Closed!

Jimmy needs to come to the clock tower, to save Rachel from Christy, but wait, Jimmy? That's Conan, oh no Rachel is going to find out! What will Jimmy do? Will Rachel survive? Find out on the next Case Closed The Case of Serena Sebastian part 2

Authors note: Its me again posting the sequel to the story I wrote, and I was disappointed I only had one review. I would have like more from yall but beggars cant be choosers. Well I was going to wait to write this but I got board so here, it is. Please try to give me some reviews, I work really hard on these, josh

The Case of Serena Sebastian part 2

As Jimmy ran as fast as he could frightened at what could happen to Rachel, he knew that he had to do something. How could Jimmy show up as himself. The only time he changed back to himself was when Harley Hartwell gave this weird drink. But he didn't have time to see him, he had no idea were he was. He had to think of something, he was the best detective there was.  
'Wait up" cried a girl trogging right behind Jimmy." For a little boy you sure can run fast" Serena Sebastian, now there was a crazy person. She was friends with Rachel.  
"I cant" cried Conan/Jimmy. "Rachel is in danger it said so on that piece of paper".

"AHHHH" said Serena. "Quite being a SLOW POKE." "RUN FASTER!" But Jimmy was running as fast as his tiny legs could take him. Jimmy had to have a plan when he got there, he had to stall Cristy Sebastian, Serena's Cousin. but how??? Before he could think he heard Serena Scream out something that terrified him!

"CONAN LOOK OUT" She screamed. A car right behind Conan was driving right next to him. Keeping his speed with Conan's. Then a hand came out of the window, and then Conan ran as he never ran before, before the hand lied a Gun ready to kill Conan. He had no choice, he jumped on the car, watching Serena's eyes POP out. He quickly put his foot toward the car and used his trusty sneakers and kicked it as hard as he could. The car flipped over, as Conan got to the ground and the car smashed on the road. "Serena was shocked!" She had no idea how it happened it just did. She ran towered Conan as they headed to the clock Tower.

Serena was not the only one shocked. Conan had ideas too. First of all why was the car near him? And why was it trying to shoot him? Did his identity get out? He was trying to keep it, what did he do wrong? It made no sense. Conan did not know what to do, but he kept running.

Serena was still be hind him until Conan heard Sirens from the police car. He heard the cops shouting, "Stop girl in the name of the law". Serena stopped yelling "Conan"! "Help me"!

But Jimmy kept running, he like Serena but knew she was in no danger like Rachel. She was pulled over by the cops cause she looked like the Killer. Another thing Conan didn't understand was why did Cristy Blow up a factory. There be no reason other then a destroyed family. Conan went there cause he herd talking, but he didn't understand why? It was a mystery he couldn't solve.

As he ran toured the tower, he got his bowtie ready, and hid as he holded his breath. He ran up the long horrible stares. It was 3:00 right on the dot. It was now time! He had to do something!  
"Jimmy"! Cristy said. "Your time is up." "If I don't see u, Rachel will have an accident, and fall 20 stories, and die!" "I'm here!" said Jimmy with his Bowtie. "What do you want from me?" "What every villain wants jimmy, "You dead!" she smirked.  
Great Jimmy thought she wants me dead. "Did you call the cops" "cause I could see them from this height and drop Rachel." She said. "No" Jimmy said loading his tranquilizer. "Its just me"! "Then come out"! She demanded. "Well I guess I could" he said. Then he shot his Tranquilizer at Cristy. She flung her gloved hand up and caught the tiny dart!

HOW DID SHE DO THAT Jimmy thought, he was in panic. He couldn't put her to sleep! It made no sense!

"Nice try Kudo, but that wont work" she said "I said no gadgets"! "Now I should kill her don't you think?" "NO" Jimmy screamed "DON'T" "You know" Said Cristy "I wasn't expecting you here Jimmy." "I really thought that my assistant was going to shoot you." "But you showed him flipping that car over like that killing him!" " and how you ran so fast with your tiny little legs." You left your shoe at the Factory"! "I picked it up and examined it"! "Found out he belonged to a little boy" "and the fact that I saw you running this way to the tower", looks like your friends turned you into a little brat"! "WELL now that I know, lets just see how you will survive this one". "Its all over Kudo"!  
NO Jimmy thought! She knows! She knows who I am! But it looks like Rachel cant hear a thing so she doesn't know yet. I cant believe this. Kudo think quick! I have to do something.

"Tick tock tick tock Jimmy" she said. "Your time is running out." "What are you going to do?" "I want to ask one question" Came the sound of Jimmy. "Why did you blow up a factory?" "What was the point?" "HmHmHmmm" She laughed! " I blew up the factory to get my cousin in trouble, and in jail so I could take her place and find away to you" " but you found your way to me, so I don't need to worry bout that except the fact that she is now in jail." "I can now take her place when I kill her tonight" "Hahahahahaha"! She laughed.

Evil Jimmy thought just evil. I'm dealing with a big baddie here. One who is ready to kill and kill over and over again. He only had one choice. He stepped out, to revile his true form, Conan.

"Hahahahahahahaha" "I knew you were just a tiny boy" She said. As she pulled out a gun." prepare to die!!!" The bullet shot, right at jimmy, Jimmy powered his sneakers and shot it back. Right out the window. But he hurt his foot. As the bullet flew out the window, She turned right at it out side. Jimmy shot her with the trancillzer, and this time it hit her. She fell to the ground with a thump. Jimmy stuck his hands into his pocket and called the cops. "Hello" He used is Jimmy voice again "Yeah I have caught another crook, Rachel?

She on a tower yall need to get her down, cant got to go bye." "He did it he saved Rachel and his secret was safe, It just goes

One truth will always prevail.


End file.
